News
by iknowthisseemscrazy
Summary: Clarke & Bellamy have some news to break to the other delinquents. Bellarke AU future-fic. Drabble


Clarke smiles as she looks at the loud, enthusiastic Group surrounding the dining room table as she stands in the kitchen refilling glasses. They had started a weekly family dinner as Jasper refers it on a Sunday night since they all seemed to have coupled off. It was nice to have this one night for them all to hang out, to drink and just enjoy being all together.

Clarke turns her attention back to pouring the wine, she puts the bottle back on the bench and feels a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around her and a kiss pressed to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She relaxes back into his hold and turns her head to face him and he places a kiss to her forehead.

"So" Bellamy ask her "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

Clarke sighed as she snuggled back into Bellamys embrace "Like ripping off a band aid right?"

They both looked at the group of misfits around their dining room table this is their family, this muddled group of misfits that she cares about more than she could ever think she could care about anyone, and now they had news that could change that dynamic.

She turns completely in Bellamys arms to face him "Do we have to do this? Can't we just wait and make it a surprise?"

Bellamy laughs, a rich timber sound that she loves and he glances down to her with love in his eyes "We can't really hide it now can we?"

She snuggles into his chest hugging him tightly. She pulls away and he looks down to her

"Ok, let's do this" she kisses him sweetly before turning out of his arms and picking up the glasses. He takes the bottle and they both head out to join the rest of them around the table.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Clarke laughed listening to Jaspers latest tale about the misadventures in his lab as she leans back into Bellamys hold, he has his arm over the back of her chair and she finds her arm on this thigh. It took them so long to get to this point and she is so incredibly happy, she looks up at him and meets his eye and smiles. He raises his eyebrow at her and she nods her head before turning back to the group

"So we have some news" She starts and Bellamy takes a hold of her right hand that was resting on his thigh

"Oh my god your engaged!" Octavia exclaims throwing herself over the table and grabbing Clarkes left hand

They both laugh at that, combined with Octavias disappointed reaction

"No not engaged" Bellamy confirms "But you are going to be an Aunt"

This is met with complete silence from the entire room, Clarke squeezes Bellamys hand tighter and looks down at their hands before up to his face, her eyes are glassy from unshed tears (damn hormones) he gives her a small smile before kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm going to be an Aunt?" Octavia asks

"Were going to have a baby?" Jasper asks excitedly

Clarke looks over to him and nods, a small teary smile breaking out on her face as Bellamy hugs her closer to him

"We're going to have a baby!" Jasper exclaims jumping up and running over to Clarke.

With that the whole room breaks into chaos, everyone clambering around the couple to congratulate them and rubbing their hands on Clarkes still not showing stomach

Bellamy leans forward and whispers in her ear "Now just to convince them it is not their baby"

"Please" she responds "you and I both know it is not just our baby"

She looks around at all her friends smiling and talking about the baby and turns to face Bellamy

"Our baby is going to have the best misfit, delinquent, supportive family ever" She smiles at him "And it is going to be so spoilt" Bellamy barks out a laugh at that before leaning forward and hissing her

"I love you, both of you so much" He whispers against her lips

"I love you too" she whispers back before kissing him again

"Knock that off you two! You're putting me off my desert" Raven yells at them before digging into the pie Mya has made

Clarke smiles and looks to Bellamy who smiles right back before turning back to their friends joining the conversation, they really do have the best family.


End file.
